


Look Out

by johnnyduh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Illegal Activities, M/M, Murder, Organ Trafficking, Organ Transplantation, Organized Crime, Secret Messages, Serial Killers, most of the characters will appear as chapters go by and so will the ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyduh/pseuds/johnnyduh
Summary: Murders happen everyday around us behind closed curtains and locked gates. But if you were to witness one , what would you do? Would you report the murder or take matter to your own hand?Follow Taeyong and Yuta as the pair take part in a texting game made to uncover secrets leading to the identity of the true corrupt.





	Look Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing what you shouldn't.

It was only him who was up at night , It was only him with nothing on his mind

He spent yet another night staring out of his eyes but unfocused on the white ceiling as the light from down the building illuminated through the unveiled windows of his dorm , he had nothing to do from his lack of energy but a lot to get done for his classes but no sleep to achieve what he had to get done , he rolled over to the side of the bed unbothered to cover his body he could mover around just easily to jug water and emulsify his sleeping pills ,

_**ting** _

his phone went and the light going off , he got a text message . it couldnt be his mates even if they were up all night theyd have slept by now . He was almost sure it was some kind of mass text he always ended up in with bizarre codes and links to click on for the death of his phone.

he placed the bottle by his phone and put the pill container back in the drawer and rolled to sleep

**_ting_ **

the voice went again

he growled deciding to never put his phone off silent ever again ,

**unknown :**

_look out the window_

**unknown :**

_what you will see will entertain your sleepless night_

he squinted his eyes , the confusion was beyond him that his curiosity peaked and his sense of rebellion to totally ignore the danger of the situation drove him to have an insight.

He moved up the window that was facing the bed . the size of the room enabled fast mobility .

There was nothing out there , the spring breeze had his curtains dancing . The building across his , was pitch black and its shadow casted the park that lead to the lecture buildings .

He shrugged off the fragments of his dead curiosity

**_buzz_ **

_**unknown :** _

_wait for it_

He reached back to the night stand were all of his accessories lining the light by his bed that was collecting specks of dust from the lack of use , rubbed the lenses of his glasses against his cotton buttoned sleepwear and drew the curtain over himself as he stood comforted by his crossed elbows on the frame of his window ,

what am i doing ? ,

he questioned himself

 _ **tick**_ of a light was heard attracting him from his train of thoughts . it wasnt the window exactly opposite to him but the one below , the suite where most of the well off students stayed . their dorms were different for that they had balconies instead that overlooked those who habituated his building .

the motion of clothes being taken off was noticeable there were only two dark figures one tall one tall but gotten shorter the sign of shoes taken off with hair bouncing off . the balcony was open allowing the giggles to escape past and out to the wild making the one with rather a bigger shadow close it.

the shadows danced or that was what they seemed to be doing the 2 became 1 and separated and on they went for a few minutes until the controller shoved the other to the part of the room that was unseen ,

the viewer took his phone out the pocket and decided to finally text back

_what is it im seeing ?_

he wrote back trying to act as unlikely and mischievous

_like what you see?_

it immediately responded

_im not really seeing much_

he typed back pushing the glasses up his nose bridge taking a look back at the lit space

_have patience_

it typed back

he sighed and decided it was worthless arranging plans to burn his sim card and get a new one all not drag unneeded attention from the unknown

**_"help!"_ **

a voice screamed and before he could see the face the sound of doors locking was heard .

They came and gone out of sight until, the taller one stood afar and let the other to the corner by the curtains , He bent down then rose and pointed his hand to what Taeyong couldnt see but guessed what it was  .

He didnt hear it but there was a flash of light followed by the shorter falling back without hesitation leaving one dark shadow behind head tilted down at it his arm falling down , then took himself out the balcony .

Taeyong , dropped himself not low enough to hide the frame of his head

but the flaming adrenaline rush couldnt stop him back from facing the painted bricks that were below the window and slowly showed part of his framed eyes but he couldnt see anything , confidently he stuck his face up to check

the shadow owner was stood , his eyes focused and staring at the window of the boy then the blackness became saturated and the colours of the man before the boy were identified , he rose his busy hand and pointed it towards the others little squared window .

he gasped loud enough and strong enough to hurt his stomach ,

that couldnt be ,

he crumbled beneath the damned window and felt the buzzing sound that he was sure was now nothing but trouble and wished he hadnt dragged his finger across the screen

_**unknown :** _

_What is yet to come will unlock secrets you have been seeking ._

_I expect you to reach levels no one has so far ._ _Good luck , player !_

he threw his phone across the hardwood flooring of his room , and held himself from screaming and wishing to rewind time he cant stay there forever . he wish he could 

his body crumbled still above the colder ground looking up the ceiling noticing the yellow light from the opposite buidling were still on but it slowly fell down the concentration gradient to a narrow slit shape , the doors had been closed . 

The medication was beginning to wear off , his mind flashing back the image of the man staring intently at him pointing at him. 

 _The building doors are closed he cant get to inside  ._  he calmed himself thinking so

But even if he werent to come now , he would try tomorrow making them  2 bodies instead of one . 

Then it clicked to him . Theres only one thing that has always kept his mind busy . only one thing he had been seeking and its why he is at this university from the start.

Has who he feared most know what he did at last ? was it all an act to finally catch him was that student sent to keep an eye on him? 

Get out , Now . but where to?  _ **Yuta.**_ he ended his argument called pointing to the ceiling with his index finger but soon fell on his agape lips , he had to make something up in order to move out without the potential return to this room .

He turned his back one final time to his space . The few scattered clothes , the old filled notebooks , many empty boxes , and most importantly his phone . he had failed to make memories in the past years .

That made it easier to abandon than he thought . He turned his lighter close to the dancing curtain watching the colours change to flaming red then to ash as most of his unimportant belongings caught on fire while his most valuable were held in the bag close to his chest.

Maybe then they would think he died .

and while it still was safe for him to leave , He did.

**Author's Note:**

> End of pilot .  
> Stay tuned for episode one .


End file.
